14 Years
by I-am-from-District-12
Summary: What happens when Bella Mellark turns 12? What will happen at the Reaping? And how will the family get through it? Written as if Catching Fire and Mockingjay never happened. Rated T just to be safe! Sorry about some of the spacing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

Nightmares. Almost every night for 14 years, terrifying images crept into my dreams. They could be anything. My little sister Prim, little Rue, The Hunger Games, anything. They were all pretty horrible, but the one I just witnessed was the worst; I recognized the small square as the town center of District 12. Sad, even depressed children filled most of the square, dressed in their finest outfits. Parents, siblings, and by-standers crowed the back of the square, roped off from the children. You can see the Justice Building looming over the frightened children, where I am standing clutching my husband's hand. It was clear to see, this was a Reaping Day. I stand searching, for a particular face in the crowd of twelve year olds. My only daughter was standing among them. As the District 12 chaperone walks onto the stage, my heart skips a beat. A name card is pulled from the girl tub. When I hear the name, I start crying and screaming. Then I hear a voice, "Katniss, Katniss wake up!"

"Come on Katniss! Katniss wake up!" I could tell that was Peeta. He always has a sense of urgency in his voice when he's worried about me. I sat up with a start and with my head in

my hands, took deep breaths to try and calm down. "Bella was a tribute." I said shakily. He nodded understandingly. Peeta knew I had been worrying about the reaping for weeks on end. He pulled me into a warm embrace, which I welcome gladly. I dig my face into his chest, soaking him in tears, "What if she's it?" I ask softly. I know he's trying to think of a good answer for me, "Then District 12 will have another victor." He says. Peeta always says the right things. Not just to me, but all the time, to everyone. It had been 14 years since we had been in the arena. 14 years since the stunt with the berries, but I knew the Capitol still holds it against us. Ok, mostly against me, but taking out only child into the Games, wouldn't be something the Capitol wouldn't do. At this point, they would do anything.

I finally calm down, my arms wrapped around Peeta's warm body. As I'm about to fall asleep, I hear someone screaming. Bella. Peeta and I both sit up with a start, "I'll go." Peeta says, looking tired. I wanted to talk to her anyway, "No, let me." I offer. He nods and falls back to sleep. Bella was only twelve years old, the minimum age for the

Reaping, meaning this year was her first. At the Reaping, one boy and girl are chosen out of everyone aged 12-18. These 'lucky' people must represent District 12 in The Hunger Games, a fight to the death, with one remaining winner. As I walk in, I see Bella sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her head in her hands. She has long, straight black hair and shiny, light blue eyes that sparkle in the sun. She was the perfect mix of both me and Peeta, "You OK?" I ask. She still seemed very shaken, so I knelt in front of her and reached for her hand, "It was me." She said, still trying to catch her breath. At this comment, my mind flickered back to the morning of the Reaping Day 14 years ago. My sister Primrose had the same fears, the same nightmares. I miss little Prim every day. Four years after I returned from the arena, she was again chosen as tribute. I mentored her, and was forced to watch her die in the final four tributes, "You'll be fine Bells." I say reassuringly. I pat her hand and my eyes fall on a Capitol magazine next to her bed. Of course, after 14 years, it's still about the star-crossed lovers from District 12, "Where did you get this?" I ask slowly, "Someone gave it to me at school." She answered

I nodded and managed to get her to sleep. As I walk out I quietly take the magazine and stuffed it in the bin.

"Is she OK?" Peeta asks when I return. As I climb back into bed, I nod, "Nightmares." I say. When I get comfortable, I pull Peeta's strong arms around me, "It's OK." He says, now trying to calm me down, "If she gets picked, we'll be there." This is true. As the newest victors from District 12, we have to take over from our friend Haymitch as mentors for the tributes. I sigh and nod. He tightens his hold on me, making me feel safe and secure as it always does. I know she hasn't been picked yet, but I always suspect the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear movement in our room. As I open my eyes, someone also opens the curtains. The bright morning sun of Victors Village shines in through the window, blinding my momentarily, "Come on sweetheart, rise and shine!" I was confused. As my eyes adjusted, I saw Haymitch, the previous mentor who helped me and Peeta survive the Games, surprisingly, sober. The other figure in the room was Effie Trinket, the bubbly personality from the Capitol. Today, her hair was tinted baby blue, and she was dressed in an equally bizarre outfit. It had sounded like Peeta had woken up, "Whattt." He murmured. I couldn't help but snort with laughter. His hair was covering most of his eyes, his face looking exhausted, "Umm, hi guys!" I say, "Not to sound mean or anything, but what the hell are you doing here?" I finish, yawning half way through my sentence, "Can we just have one day to ourselves?" Peeta asked. I smiled, but both he and I knew that would never happen, "Well, I'm here to take Bella to school,"

Haymitch began. I was confused, but I thought it best I didn't say anything, "because you guys will be too busy do the interview that Effie is here to manage." I looked over to Peeta and he looked just about as confused as me, "Wait. We have an interview? What's it about?" Effie stared, shocked at Peeta's 'manners', "Peeta put a shirt on!" She cries. I laugh and instead, he just goes back to bed. A good option that I wish I could choose. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, "It's about the reaping right?" I ask dreading the answer. Just saying that makes me nervous all over again. Haymitch nodded. _"Great"_ I thought to myself. I don't know how I'm meant to talk about it. I can't say the word 'reaping' once without last night's dessert coming back up. I must have made a whimpering sound, because Peeta noticed, sat up and pulled me into a hug, "Why are you so upset?" Haymitch asked. Now, it was his turn to be confused. Peeta looked down at me and then back up at Haymitch, "Bella's twelve this year." He said quietly. Both Effie and Haymitch look at one another, and then back at us, "We're so sorry guys." No matter how much Effie tried, it was impossible for her to sound sad. At that moment, Bella walked through the

doors, "Hi Haymitch, hi Effie." She said no hint of her usual excitement in her voice, "Um... Bell, Uncle Haymitch is taking you to school today, OK." I said kindly. She nodded and run over to me and Peeta. We both stood up and we welcomed her into a group hug. After a few minutes, Peeta said, "You better go sweetheart." So she left us, and walked out the door with Haymitch by her side. Then Effie pops up, "Ok then. Let's get ready for this interview!"

Can I say I was delighted to see my prep team? No, not really. As always, as they're cutting, nipping and dressing, they're gossiping away happily. Today, they were talking about the only thing on peoples mind. The 88th Hunger Games, "So are you excited to see the tributes this year?" Venia asked. I wanted to say no, but then I realised she wasn't talking to me, "Oh yes!" Octavia and Flavius replied. Being from the Capitol, The Hunger Games was a great festivity for them. They saw the killing as entertainment, not tragedy. I roll me eyes, but when I do, I see what they want me to wear, "Oh no. I'm not wearing that." I say stubbornly. I recognize it as the blue dress I wore during the reaping 14 years ago. I push myself out of

the chair when they protest, and run to my room. When I come back, I'm wearing simple jeans and a plain top, "Thanks, but I don't need your help anymore. You can go." I said to them. They looked shocked, but then did what I asked. I wished Cinna was there. He acted as my stylist in the Games and one of the nicest Capitol citizens I have ever met. The interview was being held in the living room. I could hear Effie shouting instructions at everyone, making me chuckle, as her accent always does. As I wait for Peeta, I pull my hair back in my signature plait, running down my back, "I couldn't wear those clothes." A voice says from behind me. When I turn around, I see Peeta walking towards me, looking as casual as ever. I smile and nod. He put his arms around me and spun me around so I'm looking into his eyes, "Remember, they don't have to know everything if you don't want them to." I smile gratefully. I wish I could have stayed in his arms for hours, but then I hear our cue.

"Morning you two!" An orange haired Capitol man said warmly. As we sit on the couch, we smile back and Peeta reaches for my hand, "So, it's number 88. Can you believe

it's only been 14 years?" Peeta answers the question first, "It's been so crazy and so many things have happened. Like there was the wedding and the baby, so yeah you know lots of stuff." Once again, Peeta's social skills amaze me, "Certainly, Katniss?" I start searching for something to say, "Yeah, the past years have certainly been ones to remember." I got bored very easily. The questions seemed to go on forever, "Now just before we go," The Capitol man said. I was happy to be soon out of there, but the question made me freeze, "and I hope you don't mind me asking, but how are you dealing with your daughters first Reaping?" Yes. I do mind. I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of that room. I'm sure Peeta could tell I was uncomfortable, so he squeezed my hand, and answered for the both of us, "Honestly I think she's doing better than us. It's really hard to see her have to go through this at twelve. We had other things to worry about when it was us. There's nothing we can do but wait until tomorrow." Tomorrow. The Reaping was tomorrow. I wasn't ready to hear that, even though I knew it, "Excuse me." I say, before I walk out of the room. I can feel Peeta's eyes

staring at my back as I walk out, "Well, that's all we have time for today. See you next time!" I hear the interviewer say. I stop and lean my back up against the wall. I can hear urgent footsteps approaching me as Peeta walks up behind me, "Katniss!" When he reaches me he grabs my shoulders, "Katniss, I know your scared" I smile sarcastically and give a slight chuckle. "Really? What gave me away?" Peeta glared at me, "but you have to be strong for Bella." I nod, "I know you don't think you're strong enough, but you are." This is one of the many reasons why I love him. He can make all the bad things go away, just with a few words. Then he leaned forward, and kissed me. I forgot everything. Bella, the Capitol, the reaping, everything. It's in this moment that I realise that he's going through this too, "I love you." Peeta whispered to me. I smile and say, "I love you too!" OK. I _really_ love him.e puH


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still upset, I walked back to the dining room with Peeta by my side. As we walked in the door, I stopped. Haymitch was sitting at the end of the table, "How was the interview?" He asked, not looking up at us. When he does look up, he could see that I had been crying, "I'm getting a not so good feeling, am I right?" Peeta nodded. He sat me down at the table, and got drinks. Although Haymitch was of course happy with the bottle sitting in front of him, "Why are you reading a Capitol magazine?" Peeta asked curiously. I look down at it and see it's the one I found in Bella's room last night, "I found it," Haymitch began. He did a loud burp that could only be done without Effie in the room, "in Bella's room." I could see Peeta looking angry, so I decided to step in, "Peeta, she got it from school. One of her friends gave it to her." I myself thought this was strange. District 12 never got hooked up on the Games. Like most districts, they thought it was a tragedy, "People just don't get it do they?" Peeta asked. I nodded, and for a moment, it was silent. It was Haymitch who broke it, "I'm not just here to drink your alcohol and read your magazines. President Snow..." That was all I heard. I didn't listen to anything else. President Snow was

all I heard, "Katniss, did you hear me? He wants to see both of you in the Justice Building. Now!"

I was scared. If President Snow had come all the way out to District 12, then I must be in trouble. Big trouble. The last time I had spoken to him was at the Tributes Parade last year, and he hadn't seemed ready to forgive and forget. I've always hated the Justice Building. It's were they took me when my father died. Where they took me to say my goodbyes 14 years ago. As we walked up to the doors, they open up in front of us. Peeta reaches for my hand. A good thing to. If he hadn't, I think I would have fainted. We walk through the doors, and see the President himself sitting at the end of a hall. As we walk up, I couldn't stop shaking. Peeta must have noticed, because he squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly, "Well well well. If it isn't the star-crossed-lovers themselves. I hear your daughter's in the reaping this year. So sorry." I hate his voice, I hate his false smile, and over all, I hate how he's pretending to care, "You know I'll never forgive you for what you did." President Snow started. I knew he was

referring to the stunt with the berries 14 years ago, that made the Capitol looks like idiots, "Tell that kid of yours, that when she's picked, if she pulls anything like that, your whole family will be wiped out in a matter of minutes." I can feel the rage bubbling up inside of me. I know Peeta feels the same, because I can feel his grip on my hand tightening by the second, "You mean_ if_ she gets picked Mr. Snow?" I say through clenched teeth. He laughs and says, "Of course. Now leave. Oh I almost forgot. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds, be ever in your favour!" Peeta and I both turn on our heel, and storm out without looking back.

When I went to pick up Bella, all the kids were wishing each other luck, making the realisation of the reaping even clearer. I decided to take her into the woods hunting. So we got home, and Bella dropped of her bag, and walked through the town to the fence, "Why are you letting me come? You never do." When she asked that, I knew I needed to think of a good lie. It was of course that I wanted her to practice,

but I couldn't say that, "I thought it would be a special treat for you!"I say, kissing the top of her head. She didn't look convinced, "You want me to practice right? For the Games?" She was always smart. Now, I wish she wasn't. I didn't say anything. When we got into the woods, I stopped her at the trunk that keeps our bows concealed, "Look, I don't know what will happen tomorrow. But whatever does happen, me and dad will be there waiting for you. We all have to be strong for each other." I wished I hadn't needed to say that, but it was true. She dug her head, into my shoulder, and started crying, "I don't want to die mum." She cries. That was it. That comment totally ruined me. So we sat there for a while, holding each other. Of course, we didn't yet know if she'll get picked, but it's still a frightening thought, "Come on." I say, sniffling, "Let's go teach you some stuff."

On our way back to the town, I was still shocked. Bella had caught three squirrels in a snare, shot two birds, and had successfully made a fire quicker than I ever had myself. And don't even get me started on climbing trees. She was

a natural. It was then that I realised, if she was chosen, she could do it. As we walk up to the house, I smell something good, "Yum! Let's see what dinner is." I say with anticipation. As I walk through the doors and into the kitchen I can't help but break down with laughter. There, standing in the kitchen, was Peeta standing over a pot of something, dressed in a hair net and a flower apron, "What, you don't like me new style?" He asks, laughing as well. He ran over and picked up Bella. Even at twelve, he could still lift her like she was five. He leaned over and kissed me on the check. That was when I saw everyone else. Effie, Haymitch and my mother were sitting around the table, chatting away happily. I run over to my mum and give her a bear hug. I sat down, sitting next to Bella and my mother and waited, "Ladies first." Peeta says as he serves our dinner. When he sat down too, I mouthed the words_ "Thank You!" _He made this horrible event into a night to remember. But then a thought struck my mind. This could very well be the last family dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the night I've been dreading. It was the night before the Reaping. Before I go to bed, I go in and see Bella. Even though she's been in here for hours, she's still not asleep. But I don't blame her. All I do is climb into the bed with her, "How you going Bells?" I ask, trying to sound normal. The problem; we both know nothing's normal, "Can you tell me story about you and dad?" I looked across at her beautiful face and knew I couldn't say no, "It was The 74th Hunger Games. Aunty Prim was chosen as tribute and I volunteered in her place. Then dad was chosen. In an interview before The Games, he confessed that he loved me. During The Games there was a rule change. Two tributes could win if they were from the same district. I found dad, and we stuck together. I played along with the 'star-crossed-lovers' thing to get sponsors. Then we were the last two left and they changed the rules back. We were going to both kill ourselves, but they intervened. I stayed with him after The Games and fell in love with him for real." I remember that story word for word, and I always will. Bella smiled sleepily, "I love that story." She said softly. Then a voice came from behind me, "So do I." It was

Peeta of course, "Dad, put a shirt on!" Bella yelled. I laughed. I remember hesitating while cleaning Peeta's wounds in the Games after thinking about the very real possibility that he was naked. She is a lot like me. Peeta walked off. When he came back, he sat on the edge of the bed, "Bella, try to go to sleep OK?" I nodded in agreement. I kissed her on the cheek, tucked her in, and walked out. "Mum?" Bella called, not 10 seconds after me leaving. I pull up a chair next to her bed, "I don't want to be picked mum." I sighed and squeezed her hand, "I know. You don't have to worry, your names only in there once." I reply. I knew I was lying. Her name may as well not be in there at all. They will still find a way... "Can you sing to me mum?" Again, I knew I couldn't say no to her. The hard part was the fact that I hadn't sung since my friend Rue died in the arena, "Of course." I said, with a light smile on my face. I sing an old District 12 lullaby, one I always would sing to Prim. By the end first line, she was already singing along. After the first two lines, I say, "I have to go. Keep singing that OK?" She nods and turns away under the blankets. When I walk out and turn around, I can hear her singing to herself.

I smile and quietly walk back to bed. Peeta's sitting up waiting for me, "You okay?" He asks with a caring voice. I nod and get into bed next to him. I position myself with my head on his chest. The movement as he takes each breath is very soothing, "She could do it." I say, as he plays with my hair, "Win, I mean. Out in the woods today, she was amazing." I look up at Peeta, "Of course she was. She's your daughter." I laugh, "Our daughter." He reached down and kissed me. I smile and say, "I love you." I put my head back on his chest, "I love you too!" He replies. I fall asleep on his chest, but a few hours later, I feel Bella squishing in next to me. And again, I don't blame her.

When I woke up today, there was no sun pouring through the windows. I look over at Bella, realising she is still asleep in our bed. I walked over to the window and saw... no one. Not even the occasional Peace-Keeper around town. I think of how I felt 14 years ago, a crying Prim in my arms. I felt a wave of nausea come over me. If I let what happened to Prim happen to Bella, I would never forgive myself. I felt trapped. There was nothing I could do to stop Bella's name being called. I was useless. I decided to go to

the woods, where I always go when I need some space. As I walk through the town, terrified faces peered out at me through closed curtains. When I got under the 'electrified' fence, I started the trek to a little concrete house by the lake. My father would take me here when we went hunting, but that was before everything changed. I went inside the house after the long hike, sat on a bench, and cried. I cried for Prim, for Rue, for Bella, and for everyone else who had been killed in these stupid Games, "Catnip?" I sit up, startled. I knew that voice. That name. Only one person in the whole world called me that. Gale. We used to best friends, hunting allies. But then I returned from The Games with Peeta and it all changed.

"Gale?" I say in disbelief. He had run into the woods 13 years ago when I married Peeta. In all that time, I really missed him. He walked in with a slight smile on his face, "What's wrong? Oh, you finally figured out Peeta doesn't deserve you?" I was confused. This didn't sound like the old Gale, "What? No, it's about the Reaping." Gale didn't know about Bella. When he left, I didn't even know about her. I knew he wasn't going to like the news, "Why are you

sad? You're not in it." I stared into his eyes, wondering what I should say next, 'No but my daughter is. First year." As soon as the words had come out, I wished I could take them back, "What?" Gale looked stunned. Wait no, that's an understatement, "You had a daughter?" I nodded, "With Peeta?" I nod again, "Well surprise, surprise! Trust you to be irrational." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Sorry Gale. You've been gone for 13 years; you can't have expected me to..." I was cut off. Just then, out of the blue, Gale kissed me. I had to physically push him off me. I didn't say anything and ran out of the house.

I walk through the doors to find Peeta cooking Bella a special breakfast. "Peeta, can I talk to you?" I knew I had to say something, "Sure." As I walk to our room, I go past Bella, "You'll be fine." I whisper, patting her head. I can just hope I'm right. Once in our room, Peeta grabs me around the waist, "Hey, where did you go off to this morning?" He asked, pulling me in close. I looked up to see his eyes looking right back down at me. I loved him, I knew that. I had to tell him, "I went to the woods." I say. Peeta laughed slightly, "Of course you did!" He says. I always go to the woods on Reaping days. I can't handle it. Every year

for 14 years, I've been given two kids to look after, and then had to watch them die. As Peeta leant down to kiss me, he can tell I'm uncomfortable. "Peeta, I saw Gale in the woods today." Peeta stared at me, his eyes wide with shock, "Gale?" He said stunned. Then something clicked, "You kissed him didn't you?" He said angrily, pushing me away. I gave him a confused look, "What? No Peeta he..." I shouldn't have told him. He looked so hurt, "Why would you do that Katniss? Today of all days! I can't believe you!" He needed to know, but he was so angry, I defiantly regret it. He ran out of the room, and I was left standing there, shaking with regret. I couldn't face this day without him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella looked beautiful. Mum gave me one of my old Reaping dresses and it fitted her perfectly. Her hair was loose, some in the front, and some running down her back. On the walk down to the center, I didn't talk to Peeta, and he didn't talk to me. In fact, we walked on the opposite side of Bella. We come to the gate, and we knew we had to say goodbye. I hugged her tight, said kind words of parting, then looked at Peeta. I see him staring longingly after her. I come to stand next to him, "He kissed me Peeta. I stopped him" Peeta looked down at me with a sorry look on his face, "I love you. I made up my mind a long time ago." What I said was completely true. He leaned down and kissed me. He reached for my hand, and with my head on his shoulder, we walked over to the Justice Building.

This is it. The film is playing. The film that depicts the uprising and why we have the Games. The same film that always comes before the selections. Peeta turns me around to look at him, "Remember Kat, be strong." I nod. I just hope when the time came, I would be, "Happy Hunger

Games," I could hear Effie say as she walked on to the stage, wearing yet another colourful wig, sea-green I think "and may the odds, be ever in your favour." Effie walked over to the first of the two bowls, filled with paper slips. The girls. I can't watch. I bury myself into Peeta's chest. He wraps his arms around me, and I knew he was as frightened as me. A card has been picked and Peeta turns around from the screen. Effie opens the card and stares at it for a while, and then realising she has to do something, reads out the name, "The female tribute for District 12 in this year's Games, is Bella Mellark!" I knew it. It must be rigged. What were the chances? Just like Prim being chosen all those years ago. Although this time, it's no coincidence. I start crying into Peeta's shirt, who tightens his hold on me even more, "She couldn't have been picked. It's rigged. President Snow he…" I tried to get the words out but I couldn't, "Shhh. It's OK!" Peeta says, trying to comfort me. He rubs my backs and holds the back of my head with the other hand. So we just stand there, holding each other and telling the other it'll be OK. Then the doors fly open and Bella comes running in to our arms. By the looks of her face, she was holding in the waterfall of tears that were rising up inside of her. I try to be strong, for

Bella and Peeta. It was hard, but it worked. A peace-keeper comes by and drags her away from us. I know where she's going. She's going to the room to say her good-byes.

I see my mum walking into the rooms. I turn around to look for Peeta, but he wasn't there. I turn back around, not too worried about him. My mother gets dragged out of the room after a couple of minutes, then comes to see me, "Oh honey." She says, when she sees my tear-stained face. She runs over and gives me a warm hug, "She'll be fine. She has the best parts of you and Peeta." I knew this was true. She was amazing at shooting, camouflage, and making something out of nothing. But just like me, I'm worried that close-combat will be her down-fall. Then I see someone else walking into the room. Gale, "Is that Gale?" Mum says in disbelief. At the mention of his name, he turns around from the door and walks casually towards us, "Oh, hi guys. Sorry about your daughter." He says, still with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He embraced me in a warm hug. I wanted to hug back, but I couldn't after what

he did this morning, "Eh hem?" I hear from behind me. As I look around, I see Peeta has returned. When Gale doesn't let go, Peeta has to push him off me, "Peeta, it's no big deal. Just leave it." I see, hoping he'll listen, but with the daggers he's shooting at Gale now, I don't think he will, "Katniss, it's a big deal to me." He replies. That backs up my answer, "Oh hi Peeta, didn't see you there. Having fun ruining Katniss' life?" Gale replied with a slight smile spreading across his face. This was obviously not the man I knew 14 years ago. Now I look back on it, Peeta gave the first blow. He swung a punch at Gale's head that was easily blocked. Gale kneed Peeta in the gut, making him fall over. Gale was leaning over Peeta, repeatedly punching , "Gale, STOP!" I yell. No matter how loud I scream, nothing I say will stop him. The only thing I could do is pull Gale of him. I eventually get him off Peeta. Just in time to. He was bruised, bleeding, and worse, unconscious, "Peeta, Peeta wake up! Peeta! I need you!" I whisper in his ear. I feel his chest rise and his eyes flicker open. I breathe a sigh of relief. Bella walks out of the rooms. I feel bad. I completely forget about her, "Peeta!" I say. I throw my arms around him and give him a big wet kiss on the lips, "Whoa, calm down!" He said

chuckling. Bella ran over and joined the hug, "Gale," I say as I turn around, "Stay away from my family!"

I felt bad for saying that to Gale. He's clearly changed. I'm just not sure how. We reach the small train station of District 12, and stand at the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. I look to my left, and I see Bella, not speaking, just staring in front of her, taking small shuffling steps. I look to my right, and my eyes fall on the male tribute. I had only just noticed him, and didn't know him or his name. I have never seen him around the district, "Tom Cartwright." Peeta whispers from behind me. I nod, "I've never seen him." I say curiously. Peeta puts an arm around me, "You OK?" He asks. I nod and smile slightly, looking up at his battered and bruised face. The train arrives at the station, and as we step on, it takes my breath away. It doesn't matter how many times I ride on this train, it'll still happen. There's piles upon piles of delicious sugary desserts, hot steamy pies, and to comfort the last mentor, bottles and bottles of alcohol. When Peeta and I see them, we look at each other and crack up laughing, until we notice everyone staring at us, "Oh, umm, sorry." Peeta says, still trying to hold in the laughter. The tributes get

shown to their rooms by Capitol helpers. Peeta and I try to follow Bella in, quickly noticed by Effie, who would be accompanying us to the Capitol, "Not so fast you two." She says, not even looking up from her 'Hottest Trends in the Capitol' magazine. I look at Peeta and sigh, as I spin on my heal and walk towards Effie, "Can we just talk to her?" Peeta asks desperately. Effie shakes her head, making Peeta annoyed. I don't know why. It's not like we've had any life changing events occur in the last 24 hours. Bella being selected in the Reaping, and of course, the run in with Gale. All I knew, is I was angry about both at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I see the two tributes sitting next to each other, just from their physical build, I can tell this will be another year of two completely different fighting styles to work with. We talked to Tom, muscular and hard (I couldn't help but to compare him to Peeta) about his strengths, "I guess I could fight hand to hand pretty well. I mean, I'm strong enough, but I've never really tried." He says. Ok. He's a lot like Peeta. Then with one look, we agreed, "Ok. Usually we play by the rules and stay out of combat outside the center," I say. They both nodded knowingly, "but this year, we have decided to do extra training to give one of you more chance of winning." As I said this, I look over at Tom, and I know he knows I mean Bella, "So each of you will have one extra session a day with either one of us. Peeta will do your main training, Bella, I'll do yours." I could tell Bella was happy, with a huge smile on her face, "Peeta. Katniss! Come here!" I heard Effie call from the other cart. I shoot a glare over my shoulder in Effie's direction. I want to stay with Bella, "Ok!" Peeta shouts back, "We've gotta go. So talk together, work out strategy whatever." I nod and we both walk hesitantly towards the door, "How do you think she's taking it?" Peeta asks softly. Honestly, I

didn't know. She hasn't said anything that could give away how she was feeling, "Can't tell. She's not talking." I answer. I guess this wasn't a good sign, "And how are you taking it?" He asks, stopping me and turns me around, "Umm… Considering the circumstances, I'm doing alright" I say with a hopefully convincing smile. I hate lying to him. I know he saw straight through me. He led me through to an empty room and closed the door behind us. Once the door was closed and locked, I launched myself into Peeta's arms, "Kat, it'll be fine. Don't worry." He said soothingly, fg "I remember saying I never wanted kids. I remember why now." I manage to say with a chuckle. We stand in that room for about five minutes, holding each other. I look up from Peeta's shoulder, to be welcomed by the worst site imaginable. A pure white rose. Then it hits me. The horrible mix of roses and blood.

"Get me out of here now." I sat sternly, "Peeta, Katniss! Come here NOW!" Effie yells. But I'm not listening. I'm running for the door, Peeta following closely, "Katniss. What's wrong?" Peeta asks. He rubs my back softly as I

breathe heavily, trying to eject the bad air from my lungs at a window, "You two better be coming or I'll…" Effie says as she storms through the door, "Oh there you are. Follow me please." We walk back through the door and into the most heavily decorated room I've ever seen. The closets were bursting with brightly coloured clothes and wigs, and the walls were decorated with huge paintings and photographs. Effie's room, "Now, in terms of stylists, we've requested Portia and Cinna again, but we can't guarantee we'll get them. They are in very high demand after your amazing costumes!" She says happily, "Remember, if you're going to share any information, make sure you don't favour Bella, share it with them both." We nod. We knew the rules. We had to do the same thing when we mentored Prim. She dismisses us and we walk back to the main cart. We see Bella sitting alone, hardly moved from where I last saw her, "Where's Tom?" Peeta asks, but I think he knew the answer, "He went to his room. He wanted some space." Bella replied, "So do I." She stands up and starts walking towards the door to the rooms. I try and protest, "I don't think you should be alone." I knew the feeling, like you wanted to curl up all by

yourself, but we wanted to talk. But she just keeps walking like I never said anything. She was stubborn. I knew that. She got it from me. But I knew, if she came out of that arena dead or alive, she wouldn't be the same. You never are, and I'm talking from experience.

It was almost time for dinner, so I make a point of going to fetch Bella early. This shouldn't have happened. She's only twelve. She should have had years of freedom left. It was one name. One out of thousands. I knew it wasn't a coincidence, "Bella?" I say softly. She's lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, "I'm fine Mum. It's much better now I know I'm going to die, rather than just imagining the possibilities." She says sarcastically. Although it sounds horrible, I can see her point. Things seem easier now that we know that she'll be going for sure. I take a sigh as she sits up. I sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Don't talk like that. How do you think Dad and I would feel if you…" I start, but I couldn't finish that sentence. She looks at me and she seems like the little five year who'd come crying about a broken doll, "Do you really think I could win? Answer honestly." I had to think

about that. Of course, I thought she had a chance. But what do I say, "Yes. So does Dad." She looks at me with her eye-brow raised. She didn't believe me, "Really?" I nod and put an arm around her shoulders, "It's almost time for dinner. Get washed up and meet me in the main cart OK?" She nods and as she gets up, so do I. I walk out the door with a sigh, and see Peeta walking out opposite me, "She ready?" He asks, "Almost. How's Tom?" I asked. Even though I didn't know him, I still care. I still know how it feels, "All right. Bella?" Of course he wanted to know. She was his daughter too, "She wanted to know if we thought she would win." I say with a sigh. Peeta nodded slowly, "What did you say?" He said curiously. As we start walking down the carriage, I reach out for his hand, "I said yes." I say slowly, "Was that the truth?" He asks expectantly. Was it? I don't know, "I think so. Maybe. I don't know. I think she does have a good chance." I finish. He nods, and I can tell he has the same problem. "Come on, let's go." Peeta says. And I follow him down to the cart.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Dinner was quiet. Effie tried to make small talk, but everyone knew no-one wanted to talk, "So have you guys got any strategies yet?" Peeta asks the tributes. They looked at each other briefly, then back at Peeta, "That's what I want to ask. Do you want us to stick together, or split up?" Honestly, I didn't know. Having an ally can be a burden but a gift at the same time, "Well how are you two getting along?" I ask. They both shrug. Yes, it seems no-one's overly talkative, "OK I guess." Tom says with a nod from Bella, "I think, we'll leave it up to you. Having an alliance means having someone else to watch. You have to trust each other to have your backs. It's your decision." Peeta finishes. They both nod, which I assume means, "We'll think about it" and Tom gets up to leave, "Wait, we need to talk to you about what will happen tomorrow at the Capitol." Peeta says. Tom sits back down and sits waiting for the plan, "OK." I begin, having made this speech time and time again, "When we get to the Capitol, your prep teams and stylists will take care of you, and prepare you for the parade." I stop to make sure they're keeping up, "We'll meet you there. OK?" They nod. That

was easy. Good, the quicker I can go to bed, and dream away all the horrible events of the day, the better.

"Honey, it'll be OK. I promise. I 'll see you in the morning OK?" This is the small amount of the conversation I caught between Peeta and Bella, "How is she?" I ask Peeta as he walks out, "See for yourself. I'll meet you in our room OK?" I nod and he kisses my cheek as he passes me, "What's it like? The arena?" Bella asks me with a shaken voice. I sigh and sit down. I knew the question would come up, "You've seen the footage." I say hoping to get out of the personal answer, "I mean what's it like for a person." She answers, "The truth." I think hard about this. I don't know what to say without scaring her even more, "It's hard. You feel like you're in this bubble, where nothing else matters but your survival. But I want you to remember, me and dad will be watching every second none stop." Bella nods. I kiss her forehead and decide to sit with her for a while, and pray that she'll fall asleep.

I walk quickly down the hallway, knowing Peeta will worry if I'm gone for too long, when I hear noise coming from Tom's room. I decide to go in and check, "You alright?" I ask softly, "Yeah, fine." I hear a voice say from under the sheets, "OK. You can ask for help you know." I'm answered with silence say I quietly close the door, "Katniss?" I hear a soft voice whispered. It was Peeta who came looking for me, "You OK?" He says. I nod and we walk hand in hand back to our room shut the door and before I knew it his lips were pressed on mine. I was so glad I had him here. Then, when he stops, I stare at him for a while and then I launched myself at him so hard, we collapsed on the bed. I roll over next to him and put my arms around him, "It'll be fine." I say, half to convince myself and half to convince Peeta. He nods, and there, we fall asleep.

Honestly, I didn't expect the night to be any better, but that night was really bad. Not just for Bella, but for me. I woke up about 6 times ( honestly, I don't know why Peeta puts up with me). Bella herself must have woken up heaps.. But I knew they would get worse the closer the

Games came. So for about the 7th or 8th time, when I heard Bella crying, I left a sleeping Peeta alone and went to see her. As I walked through the door I heard someone talking, "Bella don't worry." It's Tom. When he sees me walking in, he looks up startled and shuffles out of the room, "You OK Bella?" I ask. She nods, but from the look on her face, I can tell she was anything but. That's when she started talking. I had a full ten minutes of trying not to cry as she explained in detail the dream she had had. From the raging Careers to the horrible arena, every detail crept in to my mind, "Listen. It'll be OK. I know you. You'll be fine." I said, still holding back tears. I kissed her goodnight, and walked quietly back to our room, remembering that Peeta was asleep. I got into bed and lay next to him and thought for a moment, _"What would we do?" _Staring up into Peeta's eyes, I couldn't bring myself to answer that question. I must of moved, because Peeta woke up and could see I was awake, "What's up?" He asked tiredly. I thought of lying, but that's no good. He can see straight through me, "Bella had another nightmare." I said. Peeta glared softly at me, "How many times have you been woken up? You

need to rest. Here next time, I'll go OK?" He answered. I nodded, "So was she alright?" He asked curiously. Instead of saying anything, I buried my head into his shoulder. I told him the details, and by the end of it, I knew he was holding back tears too, "She'll be OK. She's tough." I nod and reach up and kiss him.


	8. AN

**A/N: **Sorry this isn't a chapter, but the next one will come soon. I had an idea of writing a collection of letters written from Katniss to Peeta and vice-versa. I'm a big Everlark fan so they will be love letters. What do you think?

Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourite/followed this story. It's great support!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

I woke up today, looking at Peeta's sleeping face. I sit up and find the clock. It's early, but that's good. They're showing a replay of the reapings, "Peeta? Wake up!" I gently shake Peeta awake. Eventually his eyes flutter open, "Oh, hey. What's up?" he says tiredly, "The reapings. They're on soon." I say softly, "Oh yeah. I'll get them up and I'll meet you down there." Peeta says. I nod and start to get up, when Peeta pulls my back down, "After," he began, "I get a kiss." He finishes. I smile and give him his kiss, "Ok, let's go." He says happily.

Walking down the corridors, I think of how many people who are now dead have walked where I am now. It's the Capitol, and now my daughter may be included. When I get to the main cart, I see that Effie is already up, sitting politely (something I could never master), with the TV turned on waiting for us, "Oh hello Katniss! Where are the others?" How is it that she seems this happy at this hour. I have often wondered what goes on in her head, but I leave it because I get to confused, "They're coming. Peeta's just waking them up." I reply. Effie offers me a sit and I take it, "Well well! Welcome to the 88th annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith cheers through the TV, "Before the recap of the reapings, let's have a look at our conversation with head-gamemaker, Venatus ?. So what's the plan for this year?" It repulses me by how genuinely excited the Capitol gets by the Games. Every year it's the same thing, but it's still disturbing, "Well after the unfortunate," he chooses this word after careful consideration, "event of Bella Mellark being chosen, you can guarantee it will be a… interesting year." Venatus answers. I wanted to punch the TV screen, "Ok, now on to the reapings, first from District 1, we had two very lethal looking tributes, one 17, the other 18. I expect sponsors will be excited about those two!" Claudius announced. At District 3, Peeta came in with Bella and Tom. They made us re-wind the video to see the first 2 districts, as they're probably the most important. As they go through the tributes one district at a time, I can feel Peeta's worry. It's not like we didn't know there would be lethal opponents, it's just the fact of seeing them for real. When they come to District 12, I put on a brave face, something I've gotten the hang of over the years. They call Bella's name, and I can tell people aren't happy. It's not just the fact that she's our daughter; people honestly like her, something she got from her Aunty Prim. When Tom's called, I see he acts very calm. Smart, that way, people can't see if you're weak, "Well, that was very interesting mix of tributes coming through. This Games will surely be one not easily forgotten! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" And there, the broadcast ends, "Ok, so now you know who you're up against, what do you think?" Peeta asks calmly, "We are screwed!" Bella says. I have a private laugh to myself, but then realise how true this could be.

Bella and Tom are just finishing breakfast as we pull up to the Capitol. They run up to a window and press their noses up against it, the way Peeta did on our first trip here. With them occupied, Peeta and I could talk about the tributes, "So what do you think?" I asked Peeta. He took a deep breath, "Honestly, except for the 1's and 2's, the others don't stand out." I nod because this is the same thing I was thinking, "Yeah. But hey, people could just be trying to pull a Johanna Mason." Peeta says with a laugh. Johanna Mason is a victor from 7. In the 71st Hunger Games, just 3 years before Peeta and I went in, she became victor by fooling the others into thinking she was weak, then when the time came, she showed her true self; violent and vicious. I nod.

Before we know it we're pulling into the Capitol. Both Tom and Bella are treating this well, reflecting exactly what Peeta did. Waving to crowds, already making a good impression. I am so thankful she was like Peeta in that aspect, "Ok! Ready to go!" Effie says cheerfully. Everyone nods and Peeta and I exchange stern looks, for we know that now, the Games are really beginning.

As soon as Bella and Tom off onto the platform, cameras are flicking in their faces, obviously the centre of attention, then after a while Peeta reaches for my hand, "You ready for this?" He asks quietly. I look up and smile, "Ready as I'll ever be." I reply. When we step off the platform, we get more than our fair share of attention, as we always do. Only this year it's worse. Because this is our child. Before we know it, Bella and Tom are whisked away to be prepped by their team, while Peeta and I go to meet the stylist. I cross my fingers, hoping and praying that Bella will get Cinna, but deep in my heart there's doubt. We step into the room and see two people, one a girl, clearly from the Capitol, the other looking incredibly normal. Cinna. I let out a sigh of relief, and when he turns around, I walk straight in for a hug, "I'm sorry." He whispers. I nod and give him a slight smile. Peeta walks up and shakes his hand as I lean over and kiss the girl, Portia, on the cheek, "So got any ideas?" Peeta asks, "Not that you have any pressure on you, it's only our only child we're talking about." He finishes sarcastically. Cinna smiles and says, "Well, we don't want to go with fire, it'll be too repetitive. People will know we're just copying you. I'm thinking," Cinna says thoughtfully, "What's her personality like?" He asks us, "Um…" I start, "Well she's a lot like Peeta personality wise, but can be really stubborn like me. Lots of people back home love her." I finish. Cinna nods his head thoughtfully, "Ok. How about I try and keep her as innocent as possible. She's only 12 after all." I nod. That seems fair enough, "Now Portia, you have a talk to Peeta about Tom. Katniss, can I talk to you?" Cinna suggests. I nod along with Portia, and follow Cinna out of the room. We make it to the hallway where he backs me up against a wall and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Katniss listen. I'll do what I can to help her along; like I did with you, and like I did for Prim. Ok?" I nod and smile, "Thanks Cinna. I was hoping we'd have you to work with. You'll be good support for her." He smiles and again, I give him a hug, and walk back to Peeta, "You Ok?" He asks. I nod and he pulls me into a hug. I dig my face into his shoulder. I could have stayed there forever, but then a servant of the Capitol (they're called Avox's-they're serving on us as punishment, after having their tongues cut out), interrupts us. She beckons for us to follow her, and make it to our rooms. After finding our way around the apartment, we fall back onto the couch. I move up to where Peeta was sitting and snuggle up next to him. His arm automatically goes around me, and I give a sigh, "Honey don't worry. This is the last time we'll be here as mentors anyway." Peeta says softly. I jerk my head up. What does he mean? You're a mentor until another victor is crowned, "Because next year, Bella will be the mentor." He whispers. Oh my god. What did I do to deserve someone this good? I smile and he leans down to give me a quick kiss, then we take a nap.


End file.
